amor y odio
by Mitsuki.28
Summary: Sera cierto que es odio? o en realidad es amor? una detestable e insoportable prima que puede abrile los ojos a la verdad. El amor sera mas grande que todo?


**Hola fanfiction aquí dejando una corta historia, ojala les agrade y dejen sus review. Gracias por leer y ojala puedan pasar por mis otras historias y déjenme review, Gracias**

_cursiva _** recuerdos**

**AMOR & ODIO**

Aprendí a leer, a escribir, a correr, a reír, a llorar e incluso a odiar pero jamás aprendí a amar, William Shakespeare dijo una vez que se pueden hacer mucho con el odio pero aun mas con el amor; ahora me pregunto si eso será verdad.

- Buenos días Kagome – me saludo sonriendo mi compañera de cuarto mientras escribía un ensayo para la clase de literatura –

- Buenos días Sango – salude, apenas empezaba a despertarme para comenzar con el arduo trabajo de un día mas

- Nos veremos al rato ¿este bien? Me toca entrar temprano el día de hoy – me dijo abriendo la puerta de la habitación y despidiéndose con la mano y lo mismo hice yo

Sango era mi mejor amiga desde la infancia ambas habíamos decidido entrar a la misma universidad y corrimos con la suerte de que nos tocara la misma habitación aunque estudiábamos diferentes carreras profesionales, en realidad ella venia de una familia de mucho dinero así que estudiaba música solo por gusto, en cambio yo aunque también provenía de una familia de una estabilidad social alta había perdido todos esos derechos al negarme al compromiso con un personaje nada agradable así que decidí pagarme mis estudios pero los padres de Sango me han apoyado aunque claro me las ingenie para ganarme una beca.

- Nos vemos Kagome – me dijo un joven de un grado más avanzado que yo, pero que estaba interesado en mí

- Hasta luego Houyo – caminaba por los pasillos tranquilamente hasta que un engreído se tropezó conmigo tirando todas mis cosas

- ¡Fíjate torpe! – Grito – ah eres tú

- Si soy yo – respondí secamente y levantándome del suelo– tu eres él que debería fijarse los pasillos no son para correr

- Si claro lo que diga la inteligente de la escuela – contesto burlándose como tonto

- Eres insoportable Taisho no sabes cuanto te detesto – grite sulfurada por su tonta y poco amable actitud

_ - Te digo que te molesta porque le gustas – dijo Sango – yo me he dado cuenta que a veces te observa_

_- Cada día te vuelves mas loca – respondí a la barbaridad que mi amiga decía – lo que dices no tiene sentido, me mira planeando su siguiente plan para arruinarme el día_

_- Te mira porque le gustas – replico una vez Sango – no seas ciega Kagome es obvio que se muere por ti_

_- Tanto como Miroku por ti – dije _

_- Probablemente – y voltee a verla al instante que me ponía de pie y me dirigía al cuarto de baño_

_- Ya no sabes ni que inventar – conteste_

_- Ponlo a prueba – fue lo ultimo que dijo_

- Porque se vino eso a mi mente – pensé mientras lo veía detenidamente

- ¿Qué? ¿Te gusto? – pregunto sarcásticamente

- No, tu a mi no pero yo a ti si – conteste y sonreí con triunfo

Puso una cara de confundido después se acerco a mi lentamente y me acorralo contra la pared, yo me había mentido en esto por las grandiosas ideas de mi mejor amiga, y lo peor no era él la persona nerviosa si no yo lo cual me alarmo y aun mas cuando se acerco tanto a mis labios que tontamente entre cerré los ojos

- Sueñas – dijo en murmuro y abrí los ojos rápidamente

Sonreía victorioso y como no si había conseguido ponerme en descubierto con mi nerviosismo y mas aun teniendo aquel aliento tan dulce y embriagador que me hizo perderme por un instante. Vi como se alejo saludando a cuanta chica se le ponía en el camino lo odiaba con toda mi alma… no eso era mentira desde siempre lo amaba y eso es lo que realmente odiaba este amor ciego por él, era un hombre altanero pero también sumamente lindo

_ - ¿Estas bien, Kagome? – me pregunto abrazándome tiernamente_

_Habíamos ido de excursión y habían hecho pareja de dos personas creado por los profesores; habíamos caminado por mucho tiempo y varios kilómetros y para mi desgracia nos habíamos perdido. Y todavía peor me había resbalado en un precipicio _

_- Si, gracias por ayudarme – le dije sonrojada por aquel abrazo_

_- Creí que te había perdido para siempre _

_- ¿como dices? – pregunte por aquella confesión_

_- Me refiero a que… hubiera sido malo llegar y decir Kagome se murió – sonrió _

_- Ah… si es verdad – conteste con tristeza_

- Kagome – llamo la voz de Kouga – te perdiste en tus pensamientos

- Si eso creo – conteste y camine a su lado

- ¿pensaste en lo que te propuse? – me pregunto

Cierto hace unos días me había propuesto que saliera con él ¿hoy debía responder? Temía este momento, Kouga era lindo, agradable y guapo pero… no me gustaba

- Bueno yo… lo siento Kouga pero eres mi amigo y eres muy lindo pero – le intente explicar sin querer hacerlo sentir mal pero sabia que eso no sucedería igual lo lastimaría – no puedo aceptarte

- Porque te interesa alguien más – dijo de pronto

- ¿Qué? No – negué rápidamente – no es eso Kouga

- Te vi con Taisho te dejaste llevar – me dijo y me sonroje por lo torpe que había sido al caer

- No es por eso y menos por él

- Te conozco mejor de lo que crees – me dijo y hasta cierto punto me espante no necesitaba que alguien me recalcara lo que de sobra ya sabia

- llegamos a clases – dije cambiando de tema y parándome en seco por lo que vi

Eran Inuyasha y Kikyo besándose mientras que la gran mayoría del salón chiflaban y aplaudían, claro era de esperarse los dos ricos y engreídos de la universidad juntos no se podía esperar menos

- Te presento a mi novio – me dijo Kikyo acercándose a mi trayendo a Inuyasha con ella – mi querida prima ¿acaso no nos vemos maravillosos?

- Por supuesto Kikyo – le dije ignorándola – felicidades

- Mis tíos te mandan saludos - exclamo y todos los ojos se centraron en mi

- Cállate Kikyo – dije, para mi desgracia en efecto era mi prima por eso el gran parecido y para mi suerte el profesor acababa de llegar.

Si… aprendí desde pequeña a leer y a escribir, por eso tenia mi beca estaba estudiando Literatura amaba escribir y enseñar, desde pequeña aprendí a odiar, odiaba a Kikyo porque siempre se robaba la atención de todos por eso quería hacerla sufrir por todo lo que me había quitado a mi pero no sabia como… no tenia armas.

Me vi en el espejo no éramos tan diferentes o quizás si, el cuerpo de ella era mas voluminoso pero yo también tenía lo mío, era delgada, mis senos tenían el tamaño adecuado a mi cuerpo lo mismo que la parte trasera, mi cabello era largo y negro, mis ojos un tanto castaños y mis labios eran finos y de un color rosa pálido.

- ¿Qué sucede? – pregunto Sango entrando al cuarto

- Nada en especial – dije dejando caer mi cuerpo sobre la cama

- ¿Un día difícil? – pregunto nuevamente

- A ti no puedo mentirte

- Lo se – me dijo sonriendo y acomodándose a mi lado – dime

- Inuyasha y Kikyo son novios – dije con pesadez

- Debí suponerlo – exclamo molesta, por lo general Sango era una persona tranquila las únicas veces que se aceleraba tenia que estar relacionado con Kikyo

- esa es una persona despreciable – grito

- Es mi prima – dije

- ¿La defiendes? – pregunto confundida

- Pues… ¡claro que no! – exclame y ambas nos reímos

La puerta de la habitación se escucho y Sango se dirigió abrir

- Hola Miroku – escuche que dijo

- Sango querida ¿quieres ir a dar una vuelta?

- Me encantaría pero debo comunicarle algo a mi amiga – dijo con emoción – tu ya sabes que es

Y quedo en silencio después se despidió y cerró la puerta para dirigirse nuevamente a mi lado.

- ¿Qué tienes que decirme? – pregunte aunque ya me imaginaba que era

- ¡Miroku y yo somos novios! – Grito emocionada

- ¡Felicidades amiga! – le dije abrazándola – ya era hora de que se animara a pedírtelo ¡cuéntame!

_ - Sango – dijo un joven de cabellos negros _

_- ¿Qué sucede? – pregunto_

_- Simplemente lo diré y lo gritare – exclamo en frente de ella _

_- ¿De que hablas? – respondió confundida_

_- ¡Me gustas mucho! – Grito a todo pulmón y la chica se sonrojo a mas no poder - ¿quieres ser mi novia?_

_- Cállate Miroku baja la voz _

_- Responde ahora o calla para siempre – dijo _

_- Si quiero – exclamo sin pensar y antes que pudiera decir mas la beso_

- Y eso fue lo que paso – dijo ruborizada

- Ese Miroku es un tonto – dije riendo – pero me da mucho gusto por ambos

Seguimos conversando algunas cosas y poco después mi amiga salió con su ahora novio mientras que yo me acosté y me quede dormida.

Un día mas, Sango ya no estaba y yo entraba hasta las diez de la mañana aun era demasiado temprano, me bañe, me cambie y Salí de la habitación cruce la enorme plaza hasta llegar a los salones de clases camine hasta subir por las escaleras y entrar a la gran terraza. Llevaba puesto un pantalón de mezclilla y una blusa blanca con zapatos de piso.

- Sabes hace mucho que tengo una duda – me dijo la voz chillona de Kikyo entrando por la puerta de la terraza de la escuela lo cual me causo impresión

- ¿Qué haces aquí Kikyo? – pregunte viéndola; en realidad ni siquiera sabia que hacia en la universidad si era mas mala en todo lo referente a la escuela que un bebe recién nacido

- Vine a ver que hacías prima

- No te creo, tú nunca tienes buenas intenciones conmigo. Es mas ¿Qué haces en la universidad si tu y yo sabemos que tus padres e incluso los míos te van a heredar todo?

- Es una buena pregunta y conoces la respuesta – dijo riendo con frialdad

- ¿Hacerme la vida imposible? – Pregunte caminando por la terraza – no entiendo porque ni para que quererme arruinar la vida

- Por el simple hecho de que tienes todo lo que siempre quise

- Dirás "tenía" – recalque esa palabra – porque ahora en efecto es tuyo

- Si eso es verdad mi querida prima – dijo con un poco de altanería – aun tengo la duda de porque no casarse con Naraku y dejar toda tu herencia

- Eso no te importa en tal caso lo sabes bien – Exclame molesta

- En lo absoluto – espeto ella viéndome fijamente – dime porque

- No te incumbe Kikyo

- Dímelo – Grito

- Lo sabes mejor que yo

- Si te lo pregunto es porque no lo se – dijo - ¡dímelo Kagome!

- ¡Porque tú te revolcabas con Naraku! – Grite

En ese instante todo se entorno silencioso solo el sonido de aire frio soplaba con rudeza, su mirada estaba en fija en mi, ¿acaso no sabia que yo sabia la relación que mantenía con el infiel de Naraku? Ahora que lo pienso porque no se había casado con él si estaban tan unidos

- ¿Por qué no te casaste con Naraku cuando termine el compromiso? – Pregunte, era una duda que había tenido desde hace tiempo

- ¿Porque debía arruinar mi vida con el?

- Creí que lo querías – dije

- Creíste mal solo fue para hacerte daño – me dijo sin una muestra de dolor, era tan malvada

- ¿Por qué? – pregunto de pronto aquella voz que amaba tanto

- Inuyasha – dijimos al mismo tiempo

- ¿Qué haces aquí? – pregunto Kikyo alarmada

- ¿Por qué te gusta arruinarle la vida a Kagome? – pregunto acercándose hacia nosotras

- Porque anhela lo que tengo – dije sin mas temor ya lo había perdido todo

- No es cierto – exclamo hipócritamente

- Por qué me mentiría cuando tu mima dijiste que era para hacerle daño – dijo enojado – responde Kikyo. No puedo creer que seas tan mala

- Simplemente me odia porque según yo tenia todo – grite para acabar mas pronto – pero no se da cuenta que ella ya tiene todo de mi

- ¡no! Eso no es verdad – dijo empuñando las manos – yo jamás tendré todo lo que tu tienes…

No entendí sus palabras me quede callada esperando a que continuara pero Inuyasha interrumpió

- ¿quieres todo? ¿Por qué? – dijo confundido

- eso… tu tienes el amor de Inuyasha y eso jamás lo tendré – grito y salió corriendo

Sus palabras me impresionaron e Inuyasha se quedo en silencio.

- Ella es extraña – dije rompiendo el silencio

- Dice mentiras frecuentemente – dijo él y se acerco

Esta vez no deseaba caer en su juego así que me aleje un poco pero en poco tiempo estuvo a mi lado

- ¿Tienes problemas con tu familia? – pregunto y lo voltee a ver y negué rápidamente – no tienes que mentirme yo también los tengo con mis padres de otra manera no estaría aquí

- ¿Por qué me cuentas eso? – dije, Inuyasha y yo nos habíamos caído mal desde el primer día que nos conocimos aunque para ser sincera en realidad me había fascinado

- ¿Por qué nunca nos hemos llevado?

- porque tu eres egocéntricamente presumido

- y tu una altanera

Ambos nos reímos era fácil insultarnos y mantener una conversación sin insultos no lo era

- Kagome nunca te he odiado

- ¿de que hablas? Siempre estas insultándome – dije sonrojada

- Porque me es un tanto difícil agradarte

- Bueno yo…

- Discúlpame por todo los malos ratos que te he hecho pasar

Se estaba disculpando, estaba soñando o que pasaba o quizás quería jugar conmigo otra vez si lo mas probable era eso

- No empieces con tus absurdos juegos Inuyasha, es mejor que me valla

Cuando me dirigía a la salida de la terraza sus palabras me detuvieron por completo

- Te amo – dijo fijo en su lugar – desesperadamente

- No juegues asi – dije viéndolo y el camino hasta a mi tomandome de las manos

- No es un juego – repitió – he vivido enamorado de ti pero por el temor a decírtelo me calle

- ¿Por qué me juegas?

- Kagome Higurashi no es broma – dijo y vi en sus ojos… sinceridad - ¡estoy locamente enamorado de ti Kagome Higurashi! – grito

En ese instante antes de decir algo mas poso sus firmes labios sobre los míos, eran tan suaves como desde hace tiempo me lo había imaginado y todo lo que me rodeaba desapareció, respondí a aquel beso como jamás antes había besado y fue lo mas puro y sincero de mi vida.

- Inuyasha – dije aun con nuestras frentes pegadas una sobre otra – yo también te amo.

Él sonrió y me volvió a besar, en ese momento el amor que cada uno sentía nos hizo flotar.

**FIN**

_El amor el sentimiento que todo lo puede, el amor el sentimiento que se oculta pero que siempre triunfa_

**Gracias por leer, nos vemos prontos. Review por favor son fuente de inspiración**


End file.
